


Both of you

by Bgal2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Flashbacks, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, M/M, bonding through emotions, mild langst, post season two, season two spoilers, the real ship in this is everyone/proper communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bgal2/pseuds/Bgal2
Summary: Despite growing closer, there’s still some lingering issues between Keith and lance due to their past at the garrison. Maybe someone else that was there to witness it can help them with tying up some loose threads. (part of the primary paladin big bang)





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to mookie for betaing this for me
> 
> you can find the blog for the big bang [here](http://voltronbigbang.tumblr.com/)

The incident that had spawned from the corrupted wormhole was a rather wild and interesting event, Hunk had to admit to himself. However, he was glad to be reunited with the team once more. And things were more or less back to normal.

The fight with Zarkon was almost as intense, if not more so, but they were back in one piece. They made it through.

“Why would Shiro even consider Mr. ‘Oh, let’s do reckless shit even though it does more harm than good’ out of all of us to take on being the leader?”

 “Hate to break it to you, but barely anyone shows proper leadership skills lately, let alone you.”

 ...more or less.

 

Lance and Keith were glaring at each other again. Coran was muttering something about how he ‘perhaps should have considered the possibility that Shiro bonded with his lion a bit _too_ much during that battle’, while Allura herself was planning with Pidge about other things they should be concerned about, perhaps of someone they had yet to retrieve.

Hunk looked over at the two as the others head to attend to their work. He couldn’t help but muse over the disappointed looks the others shot at Keith and Lance; it certainly wasn’t unwarranted. Although they were getting along better than when they had first joined, every now and then the two of them get into short arguments that made people wonder if they’d ever progress into something more than rivals.

He remember the day the three of them met like it was yesterday…

\--

_“Why was I assigned to be a cargo pilot?”_

_Hunk gave a supportive shrug. They met via a pen-pal program when they were six, and had been close ever since. Lance had enthused about being a fighter pilot for as long as Hunk could remember, so when they got here, he could feel Lance’s bitterness about not getting into it right away._

_“Maybe it’s something you work up to. I mean, the fighter pilot list_ is _the shortest one out of the three. If you work hard enough, you might make it.”_

_Lance groaned. “I hope you’re right.”_

_They looked over the team assignments. The group was split into three people: fighter, cargo, and communications. It looked like Lance was in the top group, along with a “Keith Kogane”._

_A boy with a mullet was looking over the listings as well some time later. He looked over the names with a stoic expression, placing a finger over said name._

_“Hey, looks like we’re going to be classmates,” Lance said casually to the boy, trying to make conversation._

_After a prolonged silence, the boy with the mullet left, seeming as if he was off in his own world. Lance made an annoyed grunt in frustration._

_“Well, fuck you too, buddy.”_

_They then headed off to the dorms to get settled in. he didn’t bring it up, but Hunk could tell Lance was rather miffed over this kid just blowing him off like he wasn’t there._

_\--_

The group headed to the meeting room. Allura was center stage, pacing and deep in thought. The mice watched over her worriedly. When the five of them were at the center, Allura tried her best to contain her composure.

“Since most of us have returned, it is now time to focus on dealing with the aftermath of our unfortunate separation. We have to fix the damaged lions, work out any kinks to the castle, get proper training…”

Allura seemed hesitant before announcing their next move. She eventually spoke in a much more soft-spoken and tone, to the point where it was more of a suggestion than a battle-plan. It felt unfamiliar and strange.

“...as well as start with more diplomacy missions. We’ll start with the planet Shiro might be stranded on.”

All gave a look of sympathy of varying degrees. Coran put a hand on the wary princess’ shoulder. Allura looked up at him with a weak smile. Hunk eventually spoke up, with no trace of hesitance his thoughts.

“Lance, Keith and I will take on the diplomacy mission.”

All eyes were on Hunk, each, but especially Keith and Lance, containing rather irked, confused, and baffled expressions.

“…Are you sure about this…?”

“Look, Allura. Kolivan still needs to recover after what has happened, Pidge is better at repairs, and you and Coran know this castle better than anyone else here. I feel it’s best if just the three of us went on this mission.”

Allura blinked, examining Hunk’s reasoning. She sighed, this time in a much more compassionate way.

“Very well, then. The planet you’ll be starting your search on is called Beslax. There appears to be a surprising lack of Galra activity. I figure they might be useful for the Voltron alliance. Finding Shiro and getting the planet’s trust should be your first priorities.”

The three nodded, exchanging looks of determination, and set off to prepare for their mission as the others and Allura went to their duties. Hunk hoped that this could help the two bond better.

\--

_Hunk was working on test preparations as Lance and his teammates were just about to finish the simulator. Due to the number of fighter pilots, it was rare for the communications and engineers to be working on the team simulators at the same thing, which Hunk didn’t mind. He suffered from motion sickness, so the longer he avoided flight training, the better._

_The communications pilot walked next to him, adjusting her space suit._

_“Lance and Keith are practically neck and neck,” the communications pilot mused. Hunk nodded in agreement, not looking up from his assignment._

_It had been several weeks since they first joined the academy, and the top group had shown promise. Lance had some trouble with the simulator, but otherwise was displayed incredible piloting skills._

_Keith was another story entirely._

_Iverson walked in front of the three top students as they all gave the Garrison’s salute. He walked over to Keith. A serious yet oddly happy expression was on his face._

_“Good work today, Kogane. You’re one of the best pilots the Garrison has ever known. Keep up the good work, soldier.”_

_Keith nodded, his face unchanging. Iverson left, leaving a pissed-off Lance behind. Iverson didn’t even bother to acknowledge him. Keith started to walk off the simulation deck._

_“Iverson only said that because you’re a total teacher’s pet,” Lance muttered bitterly._

_Keith said nothing back, but his furrowed brows implied that he has heard the statement. The two friends sighed. Despite his success with his work at the Garrison, he appeared to be an aloof loner who didn’t want to talk to anyone outside of assignments._

_\--_

_“Meet you at the cafeteria,” The girl chirped, waving to him as she pranced off._

_Hunk gave her a wave. Before he headed off, he noticed Keith sitting alone. He figured that maybe the guy was just shy and figure he might be able to help with that._

_“Hey, it’s Keith, right?”_

_Keith looked up at him, looking rather startled. It was the first expression Hunk has seen outside of his usual expression range. He gave a quick nod._

_“I was wondering if you could join me at lunch today? I figure you might want to eat alone and-“_

_Keith lifted his hand before he could ramble on any further. He gazed up at Hunk with a sympathetic, yet nervous, look._

_“Look, I appreciate your attempts at making friends here, but I’m not good with people, and I do better by myself. Besides, I’m already meeting up with someone today.”_

_He pulled himself to his feet and sauntered off calmly, but his panicked eyes said something else. Hunk felt himself frown slightly, not entirely sure if what he was saying was the case. His wavering tone didn’t help either._

_“All right, then.”_

_As he strolled away to his destination, he thought maybe to mention that he could join if he changed his mind, but by the time he had turned around to yell out to the fighter pilot, he was already gone._

_\--_

The group journeyed to the planet inside the Yellow Lion. Lance would have taken Blue as well, but he explained that Blue thought just taking one lion between the three would be much safer. Hunk’s lion revealed to him the truth: Blue was worried about the damage done to Red, and wanted to stay by her side until she got repaired. Why Blue wouldn’t just tell Lance that, he wasn’t sure.

Out of all the planets they had seen so far, this was the first they came across that resembled a modern city. It reminded them of Earth, but much more futuristic. Yellow landed in front of a rather tall building that looked like a space-Ritz designed by the creators of _The Jetsons_. She told them that this would be the rest stop for the three Paladins until they finished their duty.

The group walked out of the lion, and went inside to see a somewhat humanoid slightly chubby alien girl that looked around their age standing at the center of the room.

She had long, straight, pink hair that cascaded to her feet, adorned by pointed ears on the top of her head. Her pale red skin was speckled with patches of magenta scales. A lizard tail with a razor-like point at the end peeked under the edge of her dress, while a pair of bat-like wings were folded modestly to the curve of her back. She did a polite curtsy in front of them with two of her four arms, which had translucent black webbing between the clawed fingers. Underneath her hair, Lance could spot three red, lizard-like eyes.

“Greetings, weary travelers,” she purred in a sweet, if slightly animalistic, voice. “Welcome to the Gretsville Inn. I’m Bexly, your caretaker for the duration of your stay. You don’t need to worry about paying, for your duties of protecting our universe are more than enough. We hope you considered this worth your time.”

Lance, completely enamored by her, grabbed her hands, which were soon blasted with his gross, heated breath. Bexly’s wings puffed out defensively.

“I’m pretty sure your company is more than enough to make this place worth my time. Maybe we could spend some time after your shift-”

Bexly yanked her hands away from him, flung her jagged tail threateningly close to his neck and bared shark-like teeth that made the Galra’s look dull in comparison. Lance gulped, beads of sweat seeping down his forehead.

“Listen, hot-shot. I value my job in one of the rare planets that hasn’t been tainted by Zarkon’s personal lap zelnakes and that is the _only_ reason I don’t plan on decking you right now, but if you keep this up, I might have to reevaluate my priorities. Got it?”

Lance nodded, backing away nervously. Bexly returned to the somewhat gentle demeanor she presented before. Hunk could have sworn he saw Keith sigh in relief from that.

“Alright, let’s enter your dwelling to discuss why you come to our lovely planet. I’ll help out the best I can.”

The group followed to some kind of teleporter-elevator fusion with newfound respect (fear) for the alien girl. Hunk could see Keith biting the inside of his lip, but he decided not to say anything. They might as well get the mission done as fast as possible. Who knew if Shiro was safe, or even alive, for that matter?

\--

_It was another uneventful day of training. Iverson was busy preparing some pilots for a rather important mission. Hunk didn’t really focus on that part, as he was studying for his final in the next five months. The training was, overall, a success, and the group was headed off for the day._

_At least, until Lance was muttering stuff, probably his usual complaining about Keith that started ever since Iverson only focused on said pilot’s achievements. For the first time, he actually saw Keith look over and acknowledge his best friend’s presence outside of training and the occasional expression on his way out._

_“Listen. If you want to be a fighter pilot so bad, maybe you should focus on the task at hand rather than focus on what you’re not. You’re not going to make any progress if you focus on butting heads with co-workers instead of doing your job.”_

_Oh, shit._

_Lance eyes burned with the most ferocity Hunk had ever seen as Keith headed off. He was actually kind of scared at the moment._

_“He’s a cocky self-absorbed teacher’s pet! What the hell does he know about any of this? He doesn’t even know the 80s died_ years _ago!”_

_Hunk heard an exasperated groan outside the training area. He looked back at Lance as he let a frustrated sigh erupt from his lips._

_“Let’s get going, Hunk,” Lance growled._

_“Yeah, yeah,” Hunk murmured, looking over at his infuriated friend. As he walked, he heard his friend muttering one last thing._

_“What’s that guy’s problem, anyway? Can’t he let me have one thing without him trying to one-up me?”_

_Hopefully next semester, Keith wasn’t on his team, for Lance’s sake. His bitterness over the fighter pilot probably wasn’t good for his health._

_\--_

It was almost dusk when the four of them headed back into the hotel suite. It was one of the most decked-out places Hunk had ever seen. It included an indoor pool, a luxurious kitchen containing food similar to earth type, which served as a lovely comfort food for Hunk, a game room, and three spacious and luxurious-looking beds, with personal bathrooms connected to each of their rooms.

Bexly and Hunk had diplomatic duties to attend to, which went surprisingly smoothly, all things considered. All the head of the place needed to do was have the princess meet up with all of the planet’s officials so they could get the alliance up and ready. The two spent most of the time getting to know each other, helping to ease her wariness of Lance. Speaking of…

Lance and Keith… weren’t so lucky.

“I can’t believe we searched half the planet and had no luck,” Lance groaned at they ambled back into the inn.

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t spent all your time attempting to get laid by aliens, we would have better luck.”

“At least I care about the mission.”

“Well, at least I thought of Shiro as more than an idol before all this.”

They were silent after that, but Hunk felt the glares between them. Bexly, obviously annoyed with their bickering, cast an exasperated look to them both. She popped open a bottle of mystery liquid poured herself a glass of it. It was murky green and thick.

“Do these two just _always_ argue?”

Hunk sighed knowingly and glanced at her sympathetically. She must have had to go through a lot as part of the hotel’s room-service workers.

“No, they were much worse when they first met. There’s some slip-ups, but now they get along much better. I think the tension from the separation and the missing Shiro might have fired it back up a bit,” he confessed.

Bexly just sipped the glass she poured with a closed expression. She gazed over at the two, and, sure enough, they were on their way to do something else, as if the argument from earlier hadn’t even happened. She patted Hunk on the shoulder supportively.

“Well, if only for your sake, I hope they stop these petty fights. Constant bickering has _got_ to get annoying. Don’t think it’s very healthy for them, either.”

Hunk nodded solemnly. Bexly went to go help the three set up their things. Hunk couldn’t help but be reminded of one time…

\--

_Hunk was headed to go see Lance’s recovery progress. The others were busy dealing with the damages left when he and Coran were away to retrieve another power source. He understood, but he needed to go back there and help Shay before something happened to her._

_But she wasn’t the only person he worried about. As it turned out, he wasn’t alone in said worries for that other person._

_He looked over Keith, who was staring intensely at the pod Lance has been put in. He put a hand in front of the pod, then bowed his head gently. He muttered something soft, but Hunk could barely make out the words._

_Hunk was surprised slightly, but he was the guy that went to bridal-carry Lance (or “cradle”, as Keith called it) while Coran set up the healing pod. In the middle of the chaos, Lance apparently hugged him in his unconscious state. After a while, Hunk ambled over to Keith. He assumed Keith hadn’t seen him, as the two stayed quiet for a while. Keith eventually broke the silence._

_“If things had been different, do you think Lance and I could have been friends?”_

_Hunk jumped slightly at the question. He glanced at Keith, confused. He was still watching Lance, looking a bit exhausted._

_“Why do you ask?”_

_“Since you’re the closest to him out of the six of us, I figure you might know something.”_

_Keith sighed, looking at his hand slightly. Hunk waited for him to continue._

_“Outside of Shiro, I don’t really… get people. But recently, I felt Lance and I got closer. But… I’m not entirely sure. I only brought it up because out of everyone on here, you’re the closest to him.”_

_Hunk placed a comforting hand on Keith’s back, the shorter man’s eyes shooting wide when he did so._

_“Keep this between us, but Lance has some self esteem problems. He just has… colorful ways of hiding it. But I promise you; someday things will work out between you two. Someday.”_

_Keith gazed over at Hunk with a rather doubtful expression. He wasn’t used to seeing that on Keith. Eventually he gave Hunk a sad smile before looking back at Lance’s healing pod._

_“I hope you’re right.”_

\--

“Thanks for giving the information on what this ‘Shiro’ of yours looks like.”

It was around nighttime when Bexly got the appearance hologram looking exactly like Shiro. All three of them were in their casual wear, seeing as the planet was rather peaceful. She gave a sad hopeful smile.

“You three get some rest. It must have been a long, hard day for all of you. I’ll go ask the others around town if they’ve seen anyone like that. My kind gets by with not much sleep, so you boys don’t have to worry about me pulling an all nighter.”

Hunk saw Keith mutter something in protest, but he couldn’t quite distinguish what he was saying. Bexly bent her knees in a small curtsy toward them, showing off her sharp-toothed smile at the three.

“Don’t worry, there are others that’ll help out with what you need. I figure a small break before your inevitable duties shall help you all out in the long run.”

She closed the door, waving to them on the way out. The three stared at the door for a moment. After a bit, Keith spoke up.

“Dibs on the room with the balcony.”

Lance gave him a puzzled look, but this was the first time Hunk (okay, pretty much anyone) saw him make no utter in protest.

“Well, I’m going get prepared for bed, then.”

He got out some tube of space facemask (how he got that, Hunk had no clue), and headed into the bathroom in his room. Hunk looked over the windows of the center room. Sure enough, he could see Keith staring out at the night sky. He looked over in silence. Only a simple mutter from the bathroom broke it for a moment.

“Just what is his deal?”

Hunk sighed, worried for both of them. Maybe a good night’s sleep would help them out. Hunk headed off to bed, instantly falling asleep when his head hit the pillow.

\--

_Lance punched the wall inside their dorm with a loud thud._

_“It’s not fair!”_

_Hunk would have been startled by this if he hadn’t been punching the wall ever since they return to the dorms. Hunk winced, but only because he could see some blood seeping from his knuckles down to his fingertips._

_It had been a month since Lance got promoted to fighter pilot. He was rather overjoyed by this news, especially since Keith wasn’t anywhere near the fighter list. Hunk couldn’t have been prouder for his friend when he heard the news._

_However, there was a reason that the saying ‘be careful what you wish for’ existed, as he could tell by how frustrated his friend had become._

_Another hit in the wall broke through Hunk’s thoughts._

_“Keith’s not even here, and he still finds ways to fuck shit over for me, maybe even worse than before!”_

_Lance punched the wall again, where a crack began to form. Hunk should have stopped him from doing more damage to his fist, but he was frozen in place. He could see some tears forming out of the edges of his eyes._

_“Every_ fucking _day, it’s ‘Keith wouldn’t do this’, or ‘Keith wouldn’t do that’ or ‘at least Keith wouldn’t crash the damn simulator’!”_

_Lance punched the wall several more times, yelling louder and louder about how his instructors (primarily Iverson) would only focus on his mistakes._

_Eventually Hunk managed to stop Lance from hurting himself (well, hurt himself even_ more _) in his rage by grabbing hold of the fist before he managed to strike the wall again. Hunk pulled Lance into a gentle hug, making sure to be careful of his fist’s knuckles, which were raw and bleeding now._

_Lance went limp in his embrace, tears spilling from his eyes as he finally started crying. He hugged Hunk back, showing no intention of letting him go. He eventually muttered out something._

_“Why can’t anyone notice any of my achievements…?”_

_The voice was barely audible. Hunk looked over his weary friend, struggling to find the right words. Lance sighed softly._

_“I miss Beth. She was always nice. Why can’t she come back?”_

_“Pidge isn’t so bad.”_

_“Yeah, but he’s so distracted that I wonder if he actually focuses on training. Not to mention he looks like he’s constantly imagining strangling every instructor with his mind. Plus, he only bothers talking and spending time with us during simulator training.”_

_Lance looked down, deep in thought. Sighing, Hunk decided to say something for his broken friend._

_“Someday, you’ll show how great a pilot you can be. Maybe even show how great you are to Iverson.”_

_Lance looked at him somberly for a moment, than gave him a weak grin._

_“Thanks, buddy.”_

_Hunk returned the smile._

_“Okay, now let’s get your hand patched up. You did a real number on it.”_

_Lance nodded, his weak smile faltering slightly. Hunk rummaged through their dorm to find the first-aid kit that they had learned about on their first day. When he finally spotted it, he walked back over to Lance and took his hand gently._

_As Hunk patched his friend’s fist up, he could have sworn that it looked like Lance was rather disbelieving of what he said earlier. Hunk sighed and looked up from Lance’s hand to meet his eyes.._

_“Hey, buddy, are you doing alright?”_

_Lance gave only a smirk, but his eyes gave away how he was feeling before Hunk even asked. He wasn’t sure how genuine Lance’s smiles were anymore._

_“Well, a banged up fist isn’t something for a future space ranger to freak out about. I’ll be fine in a day or two. Don’t think too much about it, man.”_

_Hunk studied his friend silently for a few minutes. He felt Lance’s eyes scream “please drop the subject, I’m fine” at him. Eventually, he shook his head and pats his friend tenderly on the shoulder. “Alright, just don’t go hurting yourself again. You won’t make it to space if you’re dead.”_

_Lance gave a light-hearted laugh and Hunk went back to wiping the blood off of his friend’s damaged hand. Every now and then, he saw Lance’s sullen expressions or empty staring when Lance thought he wasn’t looking, but he said nothing about it._

_Ever since that day, it seemed that Lance was back to his jokey old self, but sometimes Hunk still wondered whether or not that was just a mask. He tried to find out more about this, but Lance kept making excuses and reassuring Hunk that he was “completely fine”. He abruptly changed the subject afterward._

_...why did Lance not trust Hunk enough to tell him how he felt?_

\--

A humming noise woke Hunk up, which was odd, because it was soft, and Hunk was a rather heavy sleeper.

Hunk rubbed his tired, weary eyes and headed to the side of the room to see what the commotion was.

Turns out, Keith’s bedroom wasn’t the only room that had access to the balcony. Silently, because curiosity was a bad habit of his, Hunk looked over his bedroom window to see where the humming was coming from.

Sure enough, he saw that Keith was still on the balcony, staring up at the sky. The star patterns and moon were vastly different from what Hunk was used to, but it was still pretty. There was a slight breeze; he could tell by Keith’s hair and jacket shifting occasionally.

The humming continued, revealing Keith as the source. Hunk recognized the tune, but he couldn’t quite place it. Regardless, the humming was beautiful and calming; it made him curious about how Keith’s singing voice would sound.

Eventually Keith’s eyes left the night sky and turned to the knife glinting in his hands. He gazed at the blade, eyes focused and facial expression slightly pained. He was deep in thought, seemingly oblivious to the world around him. The humming slowed to a somber pace.

Hunk watched him curiously. Keith always had that knife on him, but Hunk had no clue why. He figured the knife wasn’t so important that he had to worry about it. He wondered what was on the weary teen’s mind; it was awfully late and he was still up.

Perhaps he was still hurting over the fact that he had lost Shiro again. Hunk couldn’t imagine what suffocating effect it had on his heart. Hunk didn’t know the full extent of their relationship, but from what Hunk had seen one time, he could tell the two of them were extremely close.

\--

_Tomorrow was the start of summer break. Hunk was on his way to say goodbye to the friends he made here before heading back into his dorm._

_That was, until he overheard something that caught his attention. The tone was feral, livid, enraged; yet it was still oddly familiar._

_“Where is he?!”_

_He was shocked to see Keith at the corner he came across on his path, but Keith himself wasn’t what shocked Hunk; it was his nearly animalistic appearance._

_The expression was furious and rough, something rather unsettling from a person that Hunk, until this point, had only ever seen indifference and frustration with the occasional smile from. His eyes were wild, almost glowing with anger, like he was ready reach out to the man in front of him (Hunk could only see him from behind, but he could tell it was Iverson) and grab his throat at any moment._

_He could see his arms twitching with uncontrolled rage, his fists clenching and unclenching; the knuckles on his left hand were covered in blood. His uniform was slightly torn and tousled, like he had just been in a fistfight. In the places it was torn, Hunk could spot bruises and a certain pink blood-like substance (probably Pepto Bismol - how did it get there in the first place?). His hair was completely disheveled with some parts matted to his sweaty forehead. Keith was holding something in the other hand, but Hunk has trouble telling what it was beyond pointed._

_“Calm down, soldier,” Iverson sputtered nervously._

_That was when Hunk noticed that Iverson had been holding the side of his face the entire time. An unnatural growl escaped Keith’s lips, his breath growing quick._

_“Where is he?!”_

_Keith took a step forward. Iverson took a step back. It looked like no matter what he said, Keith wouldn’t listen. Despite the shock of seeing this side of his prize cadet, Iverson appeared to be irritated at him, himself._

_“Look, you really shouldn’t be snooping around private property…”_

_“And you shouldn’t be hiding things like this from the public! Where is he?!”_

_“What would an orphan like you know? There are reasons for our confidentiality. Now, I want-“_

_Keith lifted up the item held in his white-knuckled fist toward Iverson._

_“I don’t care what_ you _want, I need fucking answers, but you’re not listening to me! Now, what happened?”_

_“Last chance, cadet. Drop it, or…”_

_Keith was about to lunge at Iverson when two guards finally came and grabbed Keith. He was struggling in their grip, trying to push them away, but they quickly restrained him. Iverson turned away. Hunk saw that he was only slightly unraveled; outside of some blood staining his hand that was covering his face and a small rip in his uniform, he looked completely normal. He closed the eye that he wasn’t hiding underneath his messy hand._

_“You’re expelled, Kogane. I don’t want to see you on this property ever again. Pack your things and go. Have I made myself clear?”_

_Keith face fell slightly, but the flame of his rage still lingered in the air. He was squirming to escape the clutches of his captors, weaker than before._

_“But-“_

_“Go home. If you show up here again, I’ll make you wish you never enrolled here in the first place.”_

_Hunk turned to the other way before he heard the rest of the conversation. He didn’t want to know what would happen to him if he was caught eavesdropping on this conversation._

_\--_

_“You know, it’s a good thing the Garrison has breaks. I cannot handle homesickness well at_ all _.”_

_Hunk and Lance were headed on their way out the next day. The rest of the night had been uneventful for Hunk. He didn’t speak a word of it to Lance. In fact, he did his best to just forget the whole thing; he just wanted to focus on going home._

_But a barrage of noises flooding from the exit brought back the memories of what he had seen the previous night. It was a herd of frantic newscasters, all clamoring and yelling about one thing: the Kerberos mission, and what had happened to its pilots._

_Apparently a lot of reporters in the area had gotten an anonymous tip that the three sent there were missing. At least, that’s what he got from the chaotic ramblings echoing through the hall. He couldn’t make out much from it beyond a handful of information, and Iverson (with a bandage covering his eye) looked on in bewilderment, scrambling for something to say._

_They were finally pulled from their confused trance, mainly because of what had Lance said after a minute or two of staring at the hoard of people blocking the doors._

_“Okay, let’s just go find another exit. I don’t want to miss the flight home.”_

_Hunk nodded, following his friend in the other direction. He didn’t hear much more about it until that night when he got home. His moms and little sister were watching the evening news that went into detail about the failed Kerberos mission._

_Hunk tried to brush it off the news and Keith’s extreme behavior from the night before as two unconnected events, but his gut told him otherwise._

_\--_

Hunk sighed. Well, it wouldn’t do Keith any good to spend the entire night brooding instead of getting some well-deserved rest.

He opened the door silently, doing his best not to disturb the red paladin, but the frantic turn that resulted in the knife being pointed at him told Hunk he failed. Keith relaxed and went back at looking at the knife, face twinging with guilt.

“You want some company?”

Keith said nothing in protest as Hunk walked over to his side. The two of them were stared up at the night sky for a while. It was a canvas of dark purple, with swirls of black and thousands of stars dotted throughout. Hunk was so captivated by its beauty that he almost forgot the reason he was here in the first place.

Hunk cleared his throat quietly. “So, where’d you get the knife?”

Keith looked up from the knife to the vast sky, then to Hunk. He shrugged. Hunk noticed that Keith didn’t wrap the knife with his usual bandages anymore. Ever since the trials of Marmora, he probably felt there was no need to.

“Oh. Well, I had it with me for as long as I could remember, so to be honest, I’m just as clueless about it as you. It’s been the last connection to my family outside my sister after my father abandoned the two of us to that orphanage. I did everything in my power to keep this ever since.” Keith smiled sadly, obviously lost in the memories of his childhood. Hunk raised his eyebrow, puzzled.

“Orphanage?” he asked, leaning forward on the railing.

Keith rustled through his pockets, finally pulling out a photo. He handed it over to Hunk. The photo showed four people (a slightly younger looking Shiro and Keith, a woman in her late 30s that looked related to Shiro, and a ten year old Korean girl that looked kind of like Keith) with an orphanage in the background. Hunk turned the picture over to see some writing that was slightly smudged, but still legible.

_Good Luck at the Garrison, Keith!_ (there has been a happy little smiley face next to Keith’s name)  
 _-Mrs. Akira_

Hunk glance over to Keith. His expression was unreadable.

“Been at the place for as long as I could remember. I didn’t really know my parents, so their death and abandonment weren’t as big a blow as it could have been. The only birth family I knew about was my little sister, so the orphanage head and her relatives sort of became our new family, since nobody bothered adopting us.”

The stars reflected on Keith’s glassy eyes. Hunk could have sworn he saw tearstains trailed down Keith’s pale cheeks but decided not to comment on them. Keith continued to explain.

“Shiro and I… we were close. It’s hard to describe, but I can’t imagine my life without him.”

“How long have you known Shiro?”

“As long as I can remember. Shiro was related to the orphanage head and lived closed by, so he visited frequently and helped her out as much as he could. He gave me and my sister a hand with settling into the orphanage and we’ve been like brothers ever since.”

The two were silent after that, with the only sound being the soft wind against their bodies. Keith closed his eyes. Hunk decided it was best that they didn’t talk about the two times where Keith had almost lost him; God knows what would happen if there came a time where they were…

Keith spoke up, stopping him from thinking about that horrible possibility.

“Everything I did… it was all for his sake, but we’ve both changed so much.”

Keith sighed, his jacket rustling as he crossed his arms. He seemed depressed as he stared at the ground, obviously avoiding Hunk’s eyes. Finally, he raised his head to gaze over to the Beslax moon. Hunk studied him, eyebrows knitted together as he wondered what he could do for Keith. He tried to be sympathetic.

“What would he think of me now?”

Hunk was about to pull him into a hug, but according to an Arusian at the celebration party, he didn’t seem like a hug type of person. Hunk opted for placing a comforting arm around his shoulders instead.

“If it means anything, I think you’re pretty great… and I think Shiro feels the same way. He chose you out of all the others, didn’t he?”

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise. After a while, he sunk into Hunk’s chest. Hunk could feel tears coming out of his eyes, but, surprisingly, no sobs escaped his throat. Hunk put an arm around him, rubbing his back reassuringly.

How long had they had been like this, Hunk didn’t know. The stillness was broken by Keith pushing Hunk’s arm off of himself as he began to speak to someone else.

“What are you doing here?”

Hunk turned around and sure enough, there was Lance, standing at the end of the balcony. His face was completely clear of any emotions, save for a few stains around the edges of his cheeks, chin, and forehead. The Blue Paladin didn’t speak quite yet, but his eyes contained a bitter coldness that said more to Hunk than any words could.

Was Lance… jealous?

“I could be asking you guys the same thing.”

Keith’s mouth hung open, as he became increasingly confused and upset at the statement. He narrowed his eyes as he waded through his emotions, which, Hunk guessed, were primarily anger-based.

“What, I can’t be friends with any of your friends? You hate me so much you just act like a control freak if they so much as talk to me?”

“It’s not like you haven’t taken everything else from me, jerk.”

As Keith’s mouth twisted into a snarl, something in Hunk snapped. He pushed the two rivals away from each other and let loose.

“That’s enough!”

The two snapped their wide eyes toward Hunk, neither of them having expected this side of him to come out. After a tense period of silence, Hunk finally spoke in a dangerously soft tone. “I understand both of you have some issues, but is risking the formation of Voltron really worth refusing to talk over your issues like mature fucking adults?”

Hunk was too upset and frustrated with him fellow Paladins to even bother thinking about phrasing anything more gently than that. However, after a long silence and the way it was broken, Hunk was wondering if he should have at least tried.

Lance’s face morphed from wide-eyed shock to exhausted depression. The boy let out a weary sigh as he turned to leave. “I… should leave you two alone, then. Sorry for being the token fuck-up… again.”

The two stood motionless on the balcony as they watched Lance turn heel and amble away. Hunk felt guilty about what he had to do to avoid escalation, but in the moment, he couldn’t think of anything else. The slamming of the balcony door with a garbled yell snapped that concentration.

Hunk whipped around, searching for the source of the yell, which was Keith. He watched as the boy punched the wall again and again, despite his knuckles turning from red to raw and bleeding. He was almost identical to Lance back at the Garrison, with angry tears dripping to the floor; only Keith was much quieter, with an unexplained fire burning deep inside of him.

Hunk rushed to Keith’s side, gripping both of the teen’s pale hands, just as he had with Lance so long ago. He held tight as Keith struggled, trying desperately to escape of his grip. Hunk scrambled for something comforting and calming that might stop Keith.

“Hurting yourself won’t solve anything,” Hunk blurted. To his surprise, Keith’s violent squirming gradually quieted.

When he was finally still, Keith sighed, looking down at the floor with guilt and emptiness in his eyes. His hot tears left stains on the cold ground. Hunk let his hands fall to the ground to see Keith grasping onto one of his fists in pain. Something bright caught Hunk’s eyes; it was seeping through the top of the glove on the hand that he punched with. Keith must have hurt his hand much worse than Hunk had suspected.

“I shouldn’t have come here.”

“No. This is exactly why I told you to come.”

Keith quietly looked up at Hunk in confusion. Hunk would explain later. His first priority was to look over Keith’s injuries. Hunk gently took Keith’s hand and peeled off the glove, wincing at the sight, more out of suspicion than out of how painful it looked, which was surprising coming from him.

Black and blue bruises were already starting to blossom on his knuckles, while a mixture of blood and some bright pink fluid seeped from the cuts that peeked through.

The pink… was exactly like what he saw during the incident back at the Garrison, only this time he could tell what the mystery liquid actually was.

\--

_“Hey, Hunk, can I ask you something?”_

_Hunk glanced at Lance, a bit confused. It had been a while since the two had been split off from the group. Guess without much of an audience, and being drained from the events of what had happened during the water planet._

_“Sure, go ahead.”_

_Lance was oddly hesitant. This was odd, but Hunk decided to wait, seeing as they have nothing else better to do until the team arrives. Eventually he spoke up._

_“What do you think about the possibility that Keith might be Galra?”_

_Hunk looked at his lankier friend in confusion. Out of all the things he had suspected him to say that was not it._

_“How could he be Galra? He looks human, not to mention he’s been on earth way before the whole Kerberos thing.”_

_“Hunk…”_

_“And could the Galra not know about our planet, so how could one just get there without them noticing? Is he like some kind of spy?”_

_“Hunk…”_

_“I swear, if this thought is because of this whole rivalry deal, I swear-“_

_“Hunk!”_

_Lance’s shout was all that was needed to get Hunk to shut up. Lance cleared his throat, giving him a pained look. He sighed._

_“To be honest, I’ve been having this vague thought that he might be one ever since that stunt with the Balmera. Keith and I were at the base to close the ship bay. I was about to crack the Galra gibberish, when Keith just put his hand on the thing and got it to close. When I asked, he just simply said he just put the hand on the handprint”_

_Hunk stared at Lance with wide eyes. Out of their whole group, only Shiro had easy access to activating them. Hearing Keith just simply work one without the aid of Galra droids’ severed parts was startling news to Hunk. Lance rambled on._

_“I know it was only one time, and it could have been a type of trap, which I doubt that was it. Maybe he’s like a Galra robot. Guess that makes him a pala-droid,” Lance chuckled to himself._

_“So why you didn’t mention it before?” Hunk asked, catching Lance off-guard._

_Lance coughed lightly and diverted his eyes. “First off, that was only one time. Not enough evidence to go by.”_

_The memories of the time when Hunk saw Keith’s blood with that hot pink liquid mixed in flashed behind Hunk’s eyes. He wondered if the pink coloring wasn’t Pepto Bismol as he first thought._

_“...And it would be awkward if I go confront him about it. I don’t know why, but for a while, I thought that we might be… closer.”_

_Hunk looked over at him, reminded of the conversation he had with Keith while they waited for him to recover from the explosion. Hunk opted to stay silent about that as Lance sighed as continued._

_“If he is one, I doubt that he’s working for him. For starters, he went all gung-ho with fighting Zarkon. Not to mention it appears he has a really deep connection with Earth and a history there, if his relationship with Shiro means anything. I may be his rival, but I’d be a damned fool if I considered him my enemy.”_

_A simple sigh escaped Lance’s lips. They fell silent, neither of them knowing what to say to make the other feel better. Eventually, Lance’s shaking voice echoed throughout the room once again._

_“Regardless, I think it’s best if we just wait and see what happens. I can trust you’ll keep this entire conversation between us a secret, right?”_

_Hunk felt conflicted, his eyes cast downward so Lance wouldn’t see. He didn’t want this to come between their team or their ability to form Voltron, but for the sake of his friend, he would keep quiet for now._

_“I promise.”_

_Lance gave a half-hearted attempt at a smirk. “Alright, but if I’m right about that possibility, I am_ so _going to say I told you so in private.”_

_Hunk rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t say that he hadn’t done something similar right after the two got back from the Nyma incident._

_\--_

Lance didn’t kept track of how long he had stayed at the hotel’s 24-hour bar. Hours, minutes… any amount of time could be right. To be fair, he lost his ability to keep track of time ever since he got tangled up in this whole space mess.

Some waiters (a cute boy and girl) gave him some pity and some of the free stuff on the menu. He would have tried to woo the two of them if he had felt up for it, but right now, he wasn’t in the mood.

There were days where he wished he hadn’t snuck out at the Garrison and got into the Voltron ordeal entirely. This was one of them. It was selfish to focus on that instead of making sure his loved ones were safe, but it was a lingering thought that gnawed at his consciousness.

It certainly didn’t help that out of all the people on earth to be dragged into this mess with him, one of them had to be Keith. Maybe if was anyone else (like one of his family), he could deal with this and focus a whole lot better, but, who knows?

Even so, he knew that he’d always find ways to mess up the team. It was what he was good at: messing everything up. It’d been that way since he first set foot on the Garrison ground; at least that was what it felt like.

He could be in the dead of space, but the damage the Garrison (and partly Keith; he was sure of it) did, regardless of their intentions, to him would always follow. The only way he could recover was if he kept faking it until he ended up believing it to be true.

But that wasn’t really the case, was it? It took one simple thing, an unintentional reminder of the things that hurt him the most, and he’d be back in this stupid rut he had been going through since this have all began. He would always be the weakest link.

One of the waiters placed a glass of some kind of fruity-looking space drink in a martini glass in front of Lance, giving him a sympathetic smile. Lance just stared at it, a sullen expression on his face. It seemed to mostly contain things that looked like cherries around the rim, but some other fruit was mixed on one of the edges of the glass as well. A sigh escaped his lips, than he placed his head on the table.

It was silent except for the serene music playing softly and the sound of the staff cleaning and doing their other duties. Lance wished Coran were here to give him some solid advice like he usually did.

The sound of a door swishing open interrupted the silence. Lance looked up and looked behind him to see Hunk and Keith walking into the bar. Their eyes scanned the room for Lance, gazing at him with concern when they found him. Lance’s eyes found Keith’s hand, noticing that the knuckle area of his right was wrapped in bandages. Keith looked nervous, shifting his hand so his jacket covered it, but Lance had no clue why.

The two waiters glanced over at them as well. They didn’t say much. They quickly returned to work, trying their best to seem like they weren’t paying attention.

When Keith managed to gather up enough courage, he strode over to the despairing Paladin. It was clear the both of them were awkward about what happened at the balcony earlier, among numerous other things; things that neither of them felt like addressing quite yet.

Keith, at the very least, was trying. He sucked at it, in Lance’s mind, but at least he was trying. Keith’s mouth kept opening and closing like a goldfish, grasping for the right words.

The mood rapidly became even more awkward when some rather unfitting music blasted from the corner of the restaurant, startling both boys. It was an odd mixture of ragtime and casual bongos that didn’t even try to blend properly, not exactly the kind of music one would prefer when you were trying to deal with unsorted emotions. Hunk must have picked up on this, shooting the band a rather frustrated glare. The band kept playing, regardless, and two waitresses hurried over to the band, along with Hunk, waving to the two at the bar apologetically.

Lance and Keith watched the three of them chat with the band in hushed tones. Lance couldn’t tell what they were talking about, and judging from Keith’s face, he couldn’t either.

There was awkward silence for a while, but then they heard something like a piano starting. It set a somber yet oddly uplifting tone. Eventually, one of the members broke the stream of instruments with a subdued melody that washed over their ears like a shallow wave.

_Why don’t you talk to each other?_  
_Why don’t you talk to each other?_  
_Just give it a try._

The two frenemies simply stared at each other as the song continued. Both looked as if they understood what the song was saying, but they connected the meaning behind it more. If they weren’t inaudible before, they were now.

_Why don't you talk about what happened?  
I know you're trying to avoid it but I don't know why._

Their expressions had shifted from awkwardness to what they have been feeling prior to them meeting up again; sadness, loneliness, and guilt on Lance’s part; pity, confusion, and self-loathing on Keith’s part. If they had been paying attention, they would have noticed it was Hunk playing the piano-like instrument, but in that moment they had their own issues to work out. There were some things that had been holding them back for quite some time

_You might not believe it.  
You might not believe it but you got a lot in common, you really do._

Simultaneous sighs escaped their lips. Keith peered up from the table the two were sitting at, his head lowered slightly; he looked lost and ashamed. This was the first time Lance had ever seen Keith like this. To himself, he wondered if it this wouldn’t be the last.

“You know, if I were you, I would had hate me too.”

The voice sounded defeated and guilty, like he regretted the way he acted all those years ago. Lance gave a crestfallen sigh at that, saying something back that make him finally realize something about all this.

“I… don’t actually hate you.”

Keith raised his head to look at Lance, blinking in confusion. His eyes were filled with bewilderment at the statement. If Lance was honest with himself, he felt almost as lost as Keith. He spoke up again, hoping to clarify.

“For the longest time, I thought I did. But after thinking it over for a while, I realized you weren’t the problem I was having there.”

“So what was?”

Lance was silent for a while, which was an odd sentence in of itself.

“If I’m really honest, it was mainly because what the Garrison was like. They only focus on one student if they’re lucky, and just ignore the others unless they mess up. Growing up with a large but loving family, I had been accustomed to mostly positive attention. I started to crave it, and when it was taken away… I didn’t know what to do.

“For the longest time, I thought it was your fault. I thought that you were some guy that would always have something I could never get, and you being gone never changed anything. It took me some time to myself to realize that my problem wasn’t with you. It was that no one noticed my hard work and achievements while I was there.

“But, to be honest with myself. I’ve always had the feeling of being the leftover wheel, only needed if someone wanted a laugh or when nobody else was there. Ironically, having a big family had nothing to do with it, but it felt like the Garrison told me to my face how worthless and pointless I was to the entire system.”

He dropped his head in his hands, rubbing his sunken-in eyes; he looked rather worn out after expressing so many emotions Keith hadn’t ever seen before.

“What did I do wrong there?”

There was silence for a while. Keith looked like he was thinking about how to phrase his response, and had yet to find a way to do it sensitively. Eventually, after a moment that felt like forever, Keith spoke up.

“You know, during my time there, I overheard some phrases in the halls as I went on to my duties there, usually along the lines of “fuck the Garrison” or at the very least “fuck Iverson”. I was indifferent to it at the time, too, but not nearly to their extent.

“… It took getting personally booted out for showing concern for a fallen solider that I realize why the others were getting at.”

Neither of them knew what to say after that. After a while, Lance let out a chuckle, followed slowly by genuine laughter. Keith followed suit, both feeling happy for the first time in a while.

Eventually, Lance got out and held up his hand in front of Keith. A warm smile was emanating from him. Keith only saw a similar expression during the “bomb explosion” incident at Arus, but he wasn’t sure whether he truly forgot it or not. Keith was hesitant for a while, but he eventually accepted it.

The two danced together along with the music, a warm blissfulness grew between the two of them. For the moment, all they had was each other. Lance could have sworn that he saw Keith blushing slightly, but decided it was another matter that he should leave alone until he come across a time when he has no choice but to.

The dance between the rivals turned friends eventually ended with Lance twirling Keith around with his left hand, and pulling him into a dip, the two of them embracing each other.

After a while, they noticed the three people looking over the scene as the song finally ends. They got out of said embrace, blushing a bit.

“So, I guess…”

Lance gave off a lighthearted smirk.

“It’s a step in the right direction, but I’m not entirely sure…” Lance teased, a joking grin on his face.

Keith gave Lance a lighthearted punch the shoulder with his un-bruised fist, an equally happy smile on his face. The group laughed together, a bit happy that some troubles are over.

And then Bexly rushed towards the group, hair messy and disheveled, clothes soaked with mud, water, and some type of blood-like substance, and a distressed yet hopeful expression plastered on her face.

“Paladins, you must come with me. I need your help.”

\--

_When one of your allies reveals that they have blood connections to a race of space aliens that have destroyed entire civilizations and only recently shown any hope of them not being entirely evil, your first thought really shouldn’t be “_ My best friend won’t let me hear the end of this _”._

_Nor the following thought should be “_ I’m getting a weird sense of deja vu _”._

_Yet those were the thoughts that were going through Hunk’s mind as Keith explained to them the events of what happened in the Blade of Marmora (though when Keith told him about the interaction between him and Shiro, he kept silent). Including what scant information he managed to learn about it, and himself._

_It wasn’t entirely unlike the time Pidge admitted to being a girl. There was an awkward silence that felt like an eternity to the group. The only one that didn’t showed an expression of any hesitance of finding what to say was Allura, if only because hers was a mixture of shocked surprise and cold, bitter betrayal._

_Ironically, it was Pidge that broke the silence._

_“…Well, that explains why you were acting so weird ever since we met Ulaz.”_

_Keith gave a shock look of his own after Pidge spoke up when all sans Allura were nodding and saying something in agreement._

_“What do you mean?”_

_Everyone except for Lance, Shiro, and Allura spoke up._

_“Well, you went all about how the Galra were connected like family after the Olkari incident…”_

_“You were asking about Galra activity prior to the visit to the Olkari despite there being only one of you that knew anything about the Galra…”_

_“You somehow got the feeling that Zarkon was tracking us through you…”_

_“You’re not really a master of subtlety, is what we’re saying,” Pidge bluntly concluded._

_Keith bit his lip; his face blushed slightly with embarrassment. He still looked like he’s still exhausted from his ordeals of what happened. Which, if he was fighting for two days straight, is understandable._

_Allura muttered something about “attending to business with our new allies” and left without a word, face contorted in a bitter scowl._

_It was hard to get upset or offended over Allura’s anger. The Galra outside of the blade of Marmora and, to an extent, the one chef they met at the space mall seem pretty evil and did a lot of harm to many people, to Allura especially._

_But looking over at Keith’s hurt, but not surprised, expression from that… well, they couldn’t really blame Keith for feeling hurt after being judged just for being part of a certain race._

_Hopefully things would work out for them._

_A yawn stretched Hunk’s face. Waiting for him with barely any sleep was rather exhausting. He went into the main deck to wait for the inevitable discussion and hopefully grab a quick nap so he wouldn’t miss much._

_As he began to doze off, he heard off the start of a conversation with Keith and Lance._

_“…Why didn’t you say anything back there?”_

_“I kind of figured it out ever since the space-base exploration, so you saying it just confirms something for me.”_

_“Why didn’t you mention_ anything _about it?”_

_“You didn’t ask…”_

_Hunk didn’t get to hear more beyond that; he was out like a light, sleeping peacefully._

\--

While the group had some hope in finding their lost comrade, they weren’t suspecting it to look anything like this.

As Bexly lead them to the only lion they brought, they saw Shiro lying in front of them. He looked unconscious (Hunk really hoped he was unconscious) and a complete and utter mess. He was drenched with water; his slightly torn clothes and body (which wasn’t torn, save for some cuts and bruises) had the occasional mud and alien blood stain (some of it a slightly dirtier version of the blood that stained Keith’s bandaged fist) on them. In his grasp was a toddler- or young child-sized blanket bundle that was equally stained and soaked, but otherwise unharmed.

Keith rushed over to Shiro’s body desperately. He picked up the limp body of his friend and brother figure, cradling him in his arms. A slightly hopeless guilt and despair ridden look was plastered on his face.

“Is Shiro…”

“I checked the vitals the best I could with the limited knowledge of humans on hand. He’s alive, I could attest to that. He just needs to spend the night somewhere to rest and help with whatever has happened that made him like this. There also appears to be a lack of trackers or anything that appears to aid in the empire, so I won’t hesitate with bringing him in here. The thing he’s carrying looks harmless enough, but it might need just as much help as him. I just don’t know what got him into this mess”

A sigh of relief erupted out of Keith’s throat. He held the unconscious Black Paladin in his arms happily. A mixture of laughter and crying noises tore out of the Red Paladin, with some noticeable traces of tears spreading from his eyes. Lance rushed over to Keith’s side, along with the other two tenants.

Hunk assessed the situation briskly and decided to go do something first before he went on and helped out. He got out his helmet, and switched on the speaker.

“Allura? Do you copy?”

_“Loud and clear. Were you three successful in your mission?”_

“Yes. We had to do some things to complete the alliance, and we found Shiro. Unconscious and injured, but alive.”

A sigh of relief came over the speakers. Hunk gave the group a glance (they appeared to be busy doing their own prep of making sure Shiro was okay and how to deal with him) then focused back with their leader.

“So, how’s the progress over at your side?”

“ _It’s coming along swimmingly. The castle was almost complete in its kink-fixing. Kolivan is still struggling, but he is making much progress, and the repairs on the lions are almost complete, with Red being in tip-top shape again._

“ _Oh, and a couple of doboshs ago, I felt that the blue and red lions are… happier. Surprisingly even closer to one another than they were before. I have no clue as to why that may be._ ”

Hunk looked over as they lead the injured man towards the building, Keith and Lance having a private conversation with one another, looking content to be in each other’s company. Hunk followed suit, a warm, happy grin stretching across his face at the sight.

“I may have an idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> link to the artist's blogs here; [bleventeen](http://bleventeen.tumblr.com) [mikossu](http://mikossu.tumblr.com)
> 
> constructive criticism appreciated


End file.
